Il y a trois jours
by kikunosuke
Summary: Triste... Je ne dirais qu'une chose : Pauvre G-boys ! TT


Série : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Shuya

Genre : One-Shot, très court. Pov des quatre pilotes. Triste… Enfin, je pense.

Couple : 01 x 02

Disclaimer : Moi, je dis, que c'est malheureux qu'ils ne puissent pas m'appartenir. Mais eux, ils disent, que les miracles existent… Mais pourquoi donc ?

Il y a trois jours…

Il y a trois jours, tu étais allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital et tu regardais la neige tombée, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

Il y a trois jours, tu m'as avoués tes sentiments. Tu t'es redressé et tu m'as embrassé alors que je me penchais vers toi pour te couvrir.

Il y a trois jours, j'ai quitté cette chambre, après t'avoir piqué les clés de ton appartement et je suis aller passer la nuit dans ton lit.

Il y a deux jours, Quatre, moi et les deux autres, sommes venus te rendre visite. Winner t'avais amené quelques cadeaux.

Il y a deux jours, tu m'as dis que tu pourrai sortir bientôt. Que tu avais hâte de revenir auprès de tes amis… Auprès de moi.

Il y a deux jours, tu as pleuré dans mes bras, alors que je t'avouais à mon tour, mes sentiments. Que je te disais ces quelques mots que tu voulais entendre depuis toujours.

Hier, tu n'étais pas dans ton lit lorsque je suis arrivé. J'ai regardé dans la salle de bains, tu n'y étais pas. J'ai eu peur. J'ai ouvert les portes de ton armoire. Il n'y avait plus tes affaires.

Hier, j'ai couru dans tout l'hôpital. Je suis passé dans toutes les chambres, dans tous les bureaux, les salles d'opérations, de réanimations. Partout. Mais tu n'y étais pas non plus.

Hier, alors que je m'apprêtais a quitté ta chambre, le médecin qui s'occupait de toi, m'a dit que tu…

Il y a trois jours, tu étais allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital et tu souriais comme un malade. J'avais compris tout de suite que tu avais enfin avoué tes sentiments au japonais.

Il y a trois jours, tu étais tellement heureux. Tu m'as dis qu'Heero avait répondu à ton baiser. Qu'il t'avait enlacé.

Il y a trois jours, j'ai quitté cette chambre, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment alors que tu me balançais un « A d'main Quat-chan ! ».

Il y a deux jours, Heero, moi et les deux autres, sommes venus te rendre visite. Je t'ai amené un nounours au pelage bleu foncé. Celui que tu avais oublié chez moi. Tu voulais l'offrir à Heero.

Il y a deux jours, tu m'as dis que tu pourrai sortir bientôt. Que tu avais hâte de revenir auprès de nous. De pouvoir faire des pancakes avec moi.

Il y a deux jours, je t'ai retrouvé dans tous tes états, après qu'Heero soit passé. Tu m'as dis qu'il t'avait déclaré son amour, qu'il t'avait dit… « Je t'aime. »

Hier, ce que je pressentais, s'est réalisé.

Hier, j'ai hurlé ton nom, j'ai tout détruit dans ma chambre et je me suis endormi avec ta photo contre mon cœur.

Hier, Duo, tu t'es éteint. Tu es allé rejoindre tes amis, au ciel. Tu es retourné auprès de Shinigami…

Il y a trois jours, tu étais allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital et tu te foutais encore de ma gueule. Tu riais parce que j'avais lâché mes cheveux.

Il y a trois jours, tu m'as encore appelé par un surnom débile dont tu as le secret et tu m'as annoncé que tu avais avoué tes sentiments à Yui. Je me suis autorisé un sourire.

Il y a trois jours, j'ai quitté cette chambre en t'appelant encore par ton nom de famille, avant de te souhaiter une bonne nuit et de te dire que je repasserai le lendemain.

Il y a deux jours, Barton, moi et les deux autres, sommes venus te rendre visite. Je t'ai charrié. Je me suis gentiment moqué de toi lorsque j'ai appris que tu voulais offrir une peluche au Soldat Parfait. Je t'ai traité d'Onna. Et tu m'as tiré la langue.

Il y a deux jours, tu m'as dis que tu pourrai sortir bientôt. Que tu avais hâte de revenir auprès de nous. De me faire enrager et de verser du sel dans mon café.

Il y a deux jours, tu semblais être l'adolescent le plus heureux du monde. Yuy t'avais avoué ses sentiments, lui aussi. J'étais heureux pour vous. Vraiment.

Hier, j'étais sur le chemin de l'hôpital lorsque mon portable s'est mit à vibrer dans ma poche. J'ai arrêté la moto et j'ai décroché.

Hier, la voix d'Heero, entrecoupée de sanglots, m'a annoncé que n'étais plus là. Que tu étais parti rejoindre tes amis. Solo, et les autres, là-haut.

Hier, j'ai fais demi-tour, je suis monté dans ma chambre, et à côté du cadre de Meiran, j'ai mis une photo de toi et ai brûler de l'encens. J'ai prié. Et je suis resté allongé dans mon lit, me remémorant tous ces moments que nous avions passés. Les larmes aux yeux.

Il y a trois jours, tu étais allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital et tu faisais rougir Quatre. Tu lui demandais si nous avions passé à l'acte. Tu étais mort de rire.

Il y a trois jours, t'avais l'air bête. Avec ce sourire immense. Mais tu étais heureux. Tu m'as dis que tu avais prit ton courage à deux mains et que tu l'avais embrassé.

Il y a trois jours, j'ai quitté cette chambre et je t'ai fais un petit signe de tête, pour répondre à la question que tu avais posé à Quatre, quelques temps plus tôt. Tu as rougis et tu m'as dis que tu étais heureux pour nous.

Il y a deux jours, Yuy, moi et les deux autres, sommes venus te rendre visite. Quatre était dans mes bras, assis sur mes genoux et tu lui demandais des détails sur ce que nous avions fais lors de notre première fois. Il te lançait des « Duo ! », les joues rosies de gêne, et je me ramassais des regards noirs.

Il y a deux jours, tu m'as dis que tu pourrai sortir bientôt. Que tu avais hâte de revenir auprès de nous. D'aller avec moi au cirque et de revoir Catherine.

Il y a deux jours, tu m'as dis qu'Heero embrassait comme un dieu et que si je n'étais pas arrivé à ce moment là, tu serai sûrement passer à la casserole.

Hier, j'ai rencontré Heero à l'hôpital. Il sortait. Je rentrai. Il essuyait rageusement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Hier, il s'est évanoui dans mes bras. Je l'ai ramené chez lui. Chez toi. Chez vous, dans votre appartement.

Hier, un orphelin est mort…

Hier, il nous a dit que la dernière personne à avoir quitté la chambre de Duo, était Réléna…

Shuya entourée de mouchoirs usés : Alors… Je fais une suite ou pas ?

Duo dead : …

Heero dans son Gundam, prêt à tout péter : Y a un intérêt ! Et je veux être celui qui démolira cette… cette…

Quatre mode système zéro : Non ! Tu me la laisses ! C'est moi qui la crèverai !

Trowa haussant les épaules : Je veux bien la jeter aux lions… Quoique… Ils risqueraient d'être malades…

Wufei sabre en main : Les Onnas doivent mourir ! Surtout celle-là (Et toi aussi, tant qu'on y est !)

Shuya s'éclipse tout doucement : Faut les faire soigner, ces morveux….


End file.
